The Demons Power Elsword
by ChocoPieCheryl
Summary: A dream forces Raven to forget his dead fiance Seris. And as he does he slowly falls in love with Aisha,trying to forget Rena. But When the demon king comes and tells Raven to accept a power to keep Aisha safe. He deals with a very big side effect. I ALREADY KNOW THIS IS CHEESY PLEASE DONT REMIND ME XD
1. Chapter 1 The Demon's power

"Hmmm? Where am I?" Raven looked around, it was pitch black. He stared in front of him as a glimmer of light started to approach, lifting his Nasod arm wondering if the little glimmer was a threat.

"STOP!" the little glimmer expanded taking the shape of a woman. As it took more shape the Blade Master realized who it was. The warmth, the hair, the face of his fiancé!

"Seris?"

The figure nodded. "Yes, Raven it is me."

"Seris…" the Blade Masters robotic arm reached for the woman's glowing hands,

But as he reached Seris backed away. "I came to tell you… To forget me. Raven you HAVE redeemed yourself, but the longer you remember me the longer I cannot be at peace. Please forget me…" She turned her face the other way.

"What? But it's impossible! No I can't forget you!" Raven backed his hand away and tightened his fists, "I just can't!"

"You have no choice! It's because YOU got captured I died in the first place! I don't want to be remembered by YOU!" Seris turned her back on him and ran away, glimmers of tears dropped in her path, "It's because of YOU!"

"Seris! SERIS! PLEASE NO, DON'T GO!" He wanted to run after her, but realized that his legs were stuck. And as he struggled and watched the glimmer of light disappear; he remembered all their times together. Until finally the light was gone.

"SERIS!"

. . . . .

"Seris!" Gasping Raven sat up, shirtless and beading with cold sweat he looked around and realized he was in bed. Looking down to his Nasod arm he touched it with his normal hand. The warmth from the glimmering light was no longer there.

"It was just a dream?"

Feeling on the verge of tears, his door slightly creaked open, a face peeked through the door tiredly. "Raven?" It was Aisha, she looked half asleep. "Are you Okay?" She slowly walked into the room rubbing her eyes. She was wearing her purple bath robe over her pajamas.

"Oh, Aisha I'm sorry if I woke you up." His heart swelled as he remembered the words _"Forget me!" _as he looked at another girls face.

"That's okay I was having a bad dream anyway, and it sounds like you did too."

"I guess so…"

"You wanna talk about it? Sometimes that helps."

"I don't know. I don't even know how to explain it…"

Aisha walked over to him with a more concerned look on her face. She gently brushed his bangs to the side and felt his forehead. "Raven! Your burning up!" She looked at his golden yellow eyes with her purple eyes. "You want anything? Anything at all?"

Raven blushed "No, No, I'm fine, but thank you for your concern." He gently pushed the warm and smooth hand off his forehead. "I…Just need…some rest, but…Do you mind staying here until I go to sleep?"

"Okay. I'll stay until you fall back to sleep." The Elemental Master slightly smiled and took a seat on the side of Raven's bed as he lay back down.

It didn't take long for him to fall back asleep and soon hours passed.

Aisha looked at the clock it was 3 am. _We have a big day tomorrow, Velder is surrounded with demons. So I should go back to sleep now._

But as Aisha got up, the Nasod arm gently and quickly took hold of her arm and pulled her back to sit down. Now she was getting hotter and redder as soon as she saw Raven brush his cheek against her hand with his eyes still closed, "mmmf" he sighed.

_ " Ummm what should I do now? He just fell asleep I can't wake him up! I guess he's having a better dream now. I can't ruin that! But…Why is he cuddling my hand?_" She had a very nervous expression on her face. "_I guess…I'll just sleep sitting up?" _

Aisha adjusted herself and leaned her head on the headboard of the bed. It wasn't too uncomfortable for her, but she didn't know why. Soon both Raven and Aisha slept soundly.

Birds twittered and sunlight gleamed through the windows. Raven sat up and stretched his arms. "_What happened last night?" _He tried to remember. His chest ached so much he wondered why. Then he saw an extra blanket was placed on top of him. "_Who gave me this?" _

Confused his attention went onto the clock. It was 12 pm! Everyone was probably awake now. So he quickly got up and dressed into his Blade Master uniform, he was warm in it, but quickly got adjusted. He walked out the door and headed for the kitchen.

. . . . .

Almost everyone was together at the kitchen. "Ahhh Raven! Are you okay?" Elsword looked back from the stove. He was teaching Eve how to cook.

"I'm fine, why?"

The Lord Knight went back to his cooking and said "Well Aisha told us you might have a fever. So she went out with Rena to buy some potions and medicine…No Oberon the lizard jerky isn't even cooked yet!"

Raven sat at the table as Eve laid out a plate full of food, mainly holding meat. "I cooked this myself." She murmured avoiding eye contact and walked back to the stove where Elsword was.

As he looked at the food suspiciously, Elsword came over to the table. Eve was still at the stove with Ophelia and Oberon.

"Hmmm…I think I lost my appetite today, you have this." The plate was pushed to the red haired boy.

The blushing Code Empress shyly took a quick peek at the boys and quickly looked back at the cook book along with Ophelia.

"Where's Chung?"

"He told me he won't be with us for awhile. Said he had to be on his own for awhile. Learn some new things on his own I guess."

As Elsword and Raven talked at the table they heard a door suddenly open, "We're back!" They heard two girls say.

Aisha and Rena both held bags full of medicine and potions. "Ahhh sorry we took so long." The Wind Sneaker said as she set down her bag on the table. "I'm afraid AISHA couldn't find the BEST medicine, even for a simple fever." She said looking with an annoyed expression at the purple haired girl.

"What? I want Raven to get better. Plus we might need it for…future purposes!" Aisha blushed and looked away for a moment.

"So Raven how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine I think I can still fight, it's just a fever." He looked away from Rena's face. _"Seris" _

"That's great to hear!" Rena clapped her hands together and gave a wink. "Because today we were given so many missions, so I hope your all ready."

. . . . .

The gang had just finished breakfast and now walked down the sidewalks.

"Okay let's see now… Our first mission is to slay the Oni hound." The elf explained counting with her fingers. "Then we have to go to Hope Bridge and defeat Chloe and then the Crazy puppet. And we have to collect some stones from the glitters."

"We should start with the Oni hound, it's the easiest one." Elsword's hands were clasped behind his head.

So the gang headed for Residential Area 3, The Lord Knight, Blade Master, Code Empress, Elemental Master, and Wind Sneaker.

. . . . .

"Elsword! You could help us instead of soloing you know!" Aisha hollered at the red haired boy who was slashing at glitters and blood eaters.

"I would if there weren't so many!-"

"Both of you, calm down! There are way too many, we might all have to solo right now! It's the only way to kill these things quickly." Rena yelled with a low kick, a glitter screamed and fell down.

"Ugh fine…Lightning Bolt! Let's split up!"

Everyone split up and soon all the monsters lay flat on the floor in nearly seconds.

"We're almost done! So far we have collected 30 out of 50 stones." The elf smiled as she threw another stone in the pouch.

"Wow really? That was too fast. It usually takes about five runs to get that many stones." Elsword remarked as he cleaned his sword.

"Hey…Where is Aisha and Raven? Weren't they here just a minute ago?" Eve whispered as she looked around.

Elsword and Rena turned their gaze in every direction now "Where did they go?"

. . . . .

"Aisha!Aisha!" Raven called out, but there was no answer.

"_I wonder why I tried looking for her by myself. What was I thinking? She could be anywhere in this dungeon!" _

Calling out for her more and more, Raven soon saw Aisha sitting on top of a very high building. "_She must have teleported_."

"AISHA!"

Aisha looked down, "Oh Raven…Uhhh, you see I think something happened with my magic… I just teleported and got transported here. For some reason I can't teleport again! And now I'm too scared to jump down!"

"Don't worry." Raven smiled "I'll catch you! I promise!"

"Umm are you sure?" the girl's face was red from all the blushing."I can always wait here longer if you don't want to!" She made sure he could hear her.

"Don't worry about it! It's okay." Raven positioned his arms "Just jump and I'll catch you!"

"But…"

"No buts! Just jump! Or else you'll be stuck up there."

"If you say so…" Aisha hesitated at first, but knew she could trust Raven. Soon she jumped and was caught tightly, but was caressed in Raven's arms. "_I wonder why I never feel pain near him even with his Nasod arm I can jump into his arms with no problem."_ Her eyes were closed and she was blushing so much she was embarrassed.

"You can open your eyes now."

Aisha did as she was told and slowly opened her eyes and looked up into Raven's golden eyes. "_His smile is so handsome…"_ she thought to herself. They stayed in that position for a moment longer.

"Okay let's go then." She was slowly set down, but then an aching pain came into Aisha and she fell down.

"AISHA!" Raven looked down at her and saw that she was asleep. "_What happened to Aisha?" _

After many failed attempts of trying to wake up the sleeping body it was still asleep. She was still breathing which was a relief, but was in a deep sleep.

_ "I guess I'll have to carry her. That's no problem, but I'm still worried. Plus what if there's danger still here?" _Looking around Raven sighed and knew that he had no choice. He lifted Aisha into his arms and made sure that she wouldn't fall. Holding her closely he started to walk, keeping a quick, but steady pace. Whenever there was a trace of sound not done by him he quickly changed his pace. He walked and walked, and always looked down to Aisha making sure she wasn't in worse condition.

"_I wish I this dungeon wasn't so long! Where are the others anyway?"_

A sizzling sound was made, and a ball like thing was thrown directly in front of them. Raven jumped. _Poison bombs! _Now it was time to make a run for it. It was tough carrying Aisha's weight while dodging more poison bombs, but he couldn't just leave Aisha alone.

"_Dam it; danger came sooner than I thought."_

He dodged arrows launched by dark elves, mana and blood eaters as they tried to take away his strength and glitters that jumped from high tops.

"_Almost there! I think I can lose them!" _

Quickly he lost the monsters and found a safe and quiet area.

. . . . .

After dodging so many obstacles The Blade Master had to catch his breath. He placed Aisha next to him on a side walk and lay down next to her body, catching his breath as much as he could.

Soon the earth began to rumble and rocks began to shake. "_Oni hound!" _He got up and a sword was now in his normal hand, seeing what he had been expecting. A giant small headed beast with large muscles and covered with chains. They were tiny compared to the giant. It raised its fists at the small figures.

The Oni Hound launched itself in awkward attacks, but Raven easily dodged and resisted. He used his special combos and skills to slash at the Oni hound, but grew very tired in little time. His temperature was rising, but it was up to him to protect Aisha. So he attacked and slashed even more. "Bloody Accel!" the Oni Hound was half paralyzed now. "Shockwave!" He kept going, but the Oni hound slowly regained health, while Raven slowly lost mana and energy.

"RAVEN, AISHA!" Three familiar voices were heard through Raven's hard panting.

"Guys! Thank you for coming."

"No problem you leave the rest to us!"

Elsword, Rena and Eve fought the Oni Hound while the worn out Raven sat next to Aisha. It was the demon's turn to be worried now. One was easy to hold off, but three people would be a quick defeat.

"Wind Blade!"

"Violent Attack!"

"Geocide Ripper!"

Soon the ground trembled again as the demon fell.

"Raven, are you okay?" Elsword ran up to the two worn out bodies.

"I'm fine…But I don't know about Aisha."

"What happened?" Eve crouched down next to Aisha's body.

"Well… She teleported onto a high building so…I told her to jump and I caught her, but when I set her down she collapsed."

"Couldn't she have teleported back down?" Elsword was confused now," _what happened while I wasn't there?"_

"She said she couldn't… for some reason."

"Raven, Aisha!" Rena ran up to them collecting the item they needed for the mission.

As soon as Raven saw Rena he froze.

"Huh…Raven?" Elsword looked into the frozen face.

"Raven?" Rena took a small step closer, but as she did the frozen body collapsed onto the ground next to Aisha.

"RAVEN?"

. . . . .

"Uhhh what happened?" The Blade Master moaned while rubbing his head and sat up, but as he felt his hair he felt something strange. It didn't feel like his hair at all, it was spiky, and up not down. He looked down to his Nasod arm, but realized it was nothing like his regular Nasod arm, It now looked like a claw, with five long pointed fingers and the sharp nails were painted orange, the arm was as black as a night with no stars. He looked down and saw the clothes he wore were much different from the Blade Master Uniform. He felt like a beast. Again he sat alone in a pitch black room with nothing there. "Seris?"

"Heeeheee… MAYBE…" A voice echoed, but it was not Seris.

"Who are you? Where are you!"

"Oh hoho… SO you want to see me do you? Well first I would like to speak then we can introduce ourselves… How does that sound?"

"Stupid! Just show yourself already!"

"My my… aren't we a tad bit irritated today hmmm?"

"Enough talk! Show yourself already!"

"Fine fine…You spoiled the fun, but if you insist."

Through the shadows of the pitch black room a creature came… A demon… A BAT demon to be exact, purple was on it's under belly and it was white everywhere else with yellow eyes. It didn't look that vicious at all.

"Wha-WHO ARE YOU?" Raven was very confused now, first Seris and now this weird bat.

"You do not KNOW me? HOW dare you!" It squealed, "I am the demon king of course!"

"That's hard to believe."

"WELL you better believe it! I can give anyone and anything unspeakable powers! So you should show some respect!"

Raven sat down and decided to play along, "Okay, but I want answers. Why do I look so different and what did you mean you would like to speak with me?"

"Well you see Raven. Right now in real life you are asleep, but only I can choose when you are to wake up. So if you resist I might as well let you sleep forever."

"Alright I'm listening."

"Well you see that arm of yours. The Nasod Arm now contains some of my demonic power."

"Take it out!"

The bat screamed "LISTEN!"

So he did as he was told.

"I have given you this power because I need you to slay all the demons that are attacking around where you explore. I have been planning my own war and those idiots have become a nuisance."

"Forget it find someone else…"

"Ohhh… SO you wouldn't mind if I gave little Aisha this power would you?"

"What?"

"Heeeheeee, it must be controlled by someone with skill… And if they fail to control it they may become a monster themselves. And destroy anything in their path! So I suggest you take this power! Or I can give it to Aisha at any time if you would like."

"Wait! So you're the one that was messing with Aisha's powers?"

"Correct correct!" the bat chimed, "I have slowly been giving her the power of Void Princess, but I'm afraid she is resisting. So I decided to try you next to make this a little more fun. I found the way to force the power into that girl, but you seem much stronger and more capable of using this power the right way."

"SO that's why I look like this?"

"Ahhhh correct again!" the bat sang, "You're good at guessing I admit that… Yes that is why you look like that, but only in here, for now. Unless you accept the agreement…And become a RECKLESS FIST." The eyes glistened. "Containing both the power of demons AND nasods! You'll be unstoppable…"

"And in short that is to-"

"Become my servant or Aisha gets the job."

Raven stared at the menacing eyes of the demon king. Clearly this was no joke, but it was Raven's choice. He didn't want to see Aisha destroy everything in her path, he didn't want to lose his best friend, but if she didn't take the power he would have to. _"Can I control it?" _

"Also if you deny I will put you in a forever deep sleep! Just think about it!" The bat gleefully said.

Even worse for Raven! He stared at the arm again and down to the clothes. "_Take this power or hurt Aisha?" _

Minutes of blank silence passed as Raven though the same thing over and over again. _"Take this power or hurt Aisha?" _ He finally decided…

"Fine I accept! Give me this power and leave Aisha and all my friends alone!"

"HA HA… GOOD CHOICE!" The bats voice was in pure joy. "The agreement was made then… Sign this."

A large scroll popped into Raven's face along with a feather pen. He grabbed the pen with his normal hand that was now gloved up the arm in black. Raven now felt awkward. _So it actually is a contract? _He stared at the demon king who was looking suspicious. Hesitating at first, _"What if something bad happens?" _buthe finally signed the contract.

"Oh and I forgot to mention!" The bat king looked back at the new Reckless Fist. "There IS a small side effect…" the king had menacing eyes and an evil grin.

"What?"

But before Raven could say anything else he was sucked into a black hole. The Reckless Fist had been awakened.

. . . . .

Raven quickly got back to his senses and sat up. Again he was back in his bed. He looked to his left side and saw that a large quantity of medicines and potions had been laid out, mana potions, health potions, herbal tea, and much more. He looked to the right side and saw Aisha! He was so relieved. Aisha was sitting down on a chair next to the bed, leaned back and asleep with a book on her lap, but when The Reckless Fist looked at the girl's body just sitting still, he had this stranger desire for something, but he didn't know what.

The sky was just getting lighter. The clock showed half past 6. "_I must have slept the whole day yesterday…" _He got up, gathered his clothes. But something was weird about his clothes. They were no longer his Blade Master Uniform, but now his Reckless Fist clothes. He went into the bathroom to change. In the mirror and saw what he had seen in his dream. His hair was now up with a small patch of white under it. And his Nasod Arm was now a claw. "_How will I explain this to everyone? _He thought about it for a long while. _I don't want anyone to be concerned about me. And what if Aisha tries to ask the demon king to take the power?" _He got dressed and decided to tell his friends that it was just something he got himself.

_"REMEMBER YOUR MISSION!" _A voice echoed through his head.

"What? Demon King you can read my mind?"

There was no reply…

Raven decided to do as the demon king commanded. He had to learn how to control this new power. So he went on his own adventure and did dungeons on his own for 3 hours. He found that the power was not too easy to control, but not too hard either. "_This power feels great; so far I have already learned so many new skills!" _

Entering back into the castle they were staying at. Everyone looked up when he entered the kitchen.

"RAVEN!" They all said together.

"What happened to you?" Elsword questioned,

"Why is your hair so different?" Rena asked,

Eve was in silence…

"Are you doing okay?" Aisha asked.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I was just sent these new clothes by my old gang the black crows." Raven sat down.

"Really?" Elsword sounded suspicious. "Did they retire or something?"

"Actually yes…"

Elsword glared for a moment, "Well it's good to see that you're doing well!"

Ophelia and Oberon brought plates of food to the table. He stared at it.

"Don't worry I cooked it this time" Elsword winked.

So Raven helped himself to the lizard meat, bread, and everything else that was on his plate. It was delicious, but for some reason it did not fill him at all.

"I'm still hungry…"

"Really? That's weird… Elsword made sure to put extra food on your plate." Rena remarked.

"So I made seconds!" The red haired boy smiled, "I guess you haven't been eating lately have you Raven?"

"True."

So they all ate another plate of food, but Rena, Eve and Aisha soon grew too full to eat anymore. The Lord Knight chomped away. No matter how much was eaten it still did not satisfy Raven. "_Is this a side effect?" _He wondered.

"Ahhh I think I'm full now." Elsword smiled.

"So am I." Raven sighed.

"Today we'll be going to defeat Chloe… Think you can handle it?"

"You bet, I've gotten much stronger now."

"I take that as a challenge?"

"Maybe…"

"Alright so what's the challenge?"

"Whoever can defeat the most glitters and last the longest without using potions."

"Interesting…I accept!" Elsword smiled.

. . . . .

"Cannon Blade!"

"Multiple Stinger!"

"Surface Cutting!"

"Cyclone!"

"Assault Slash!"

Chloe fell to the ground, but quickly back flipped herself up, shooting multiple arrows at a time. "I need help!" She kept calling for her warriors, never able to fight on her own.

"Geez this Chloe annoys me…All she does is call for her helpers and attacking from a distance!" Elsword yelled.

"Hey, I'm out numbered! How do you expect me to defeat all four of you by myself?"

"Uhhhh! I don't know! MAYBE you could TRY to fight!"

_"I bet this is what the demon king was talking about... Demons like Chloe ARE a nuisance." _Raven thought to himself.

The whole team tried to catch Chloe while she slowly regained mana, but her warriors kept shooting arrows from almost every direction. _"Maybe this'll be a chance to try using my new powers." _

He jumped close to Chloe, but not too close. He was surrounded by dark elves.

"R-RAVEN? What are you doing! You're too close to them!" Aisha panicked.

But the Reckless Fist didn't mind. He slashed a few more times to gain some extra mana. "Guardian Strike!"

Raven shoot out fire from every direction, and soon all the dark elves surrounding him fell to the ground, including Chloe. The attack took a lot of mana so he took a short tired pause. _"That took a lot more energy than I thought…" _He breathed heavily. _"I think I passed my limit." _

_"Heeheeee… You have Raven… Apparently you have controlled how to use your new powers, but you still failed to keep them steady. Don't you feel the power just overwhelm you? How about your hunger? Your thirst? How do you feel with this… SPEACIAL power?" _

"Demon king…"

"RAVEN! You did it! Good job."

The gang ran up to Raven, and Rena took the items they needed from Chloe. Apparently she escaped before they could finish the final blow.

"You have gotten stronger!" Elsword exclaimed, "And I guess I lost the bet… I sorta got hit by a lot of arrows… So I had to use a potion."

"So looks like I win." Grinned the Demon/ Nasod,

"Yep…" A sigh came with Elsword's admit of defeat.

Eve gently patted the boy's back. "You did good…"

"Raven you look tired" Aisha finally said.

He was panting harder and harder. "It's okay… It's just a new skill I've been using. So I'll get used to it eventually." He slightly fell, but Rena and Aisha caught him.

"You used a little TOO much mana…"the elf and mage tried to lift him back up.

"It's okay… I'm fine… I'm just a little thirsty that's all."

"Anyone got any spare mana potions?" Rena asked.

"I do!" Aisha held up several blue bottles. Being the mage in the group she usually held the most mana potions. She unscrewed the lid and tilted the tired bodies head, but even if Raven drank it he would always say the same thing.

"Thirsty…"

"huhhh…" Elsword was confused. "Maybe we should call it a day… Rena how many stones did we get so far?"

"Fifty, just like we needed." She smiled. You guys go ahead and take Raven back to the castle. Me and Elsword will turn in the quest."

So Eve commanded Oberon to take the body to the castle. Oberon did as he was told. They all exited the dungeon and walked on different sidewalks. Aisha constantly felt her friend's forehead.

"Raven feels cold… A little to cold."

"Perhaps he used so much energy during his attack that some of his bodies heat left him." Eve said emotionless.

The purple haired girl stared at the emotionless face. _"How can she be so calm?" _

The body trembled. Oberon paused, but the body once again lay still. The Nasod arm seemed to be trying to grab something.

"Continue." Eve commanded "Quicken the pace."

The nasod did as he was told and walked a little faster. Soon they reached the castle and entered their room. Raven was gently placed on his bed.

"I'll stay here and make sure he's okay."

"As you wish…" Eve left the room, "I'll be in my room if you need me." And Eve closed the door.

Aisha looked out the window, the moon was coming out so she slowly closed the curtains. She turned on the light, and watched the motionless body on the bed. Then her attention was caught by something else. The shoes of Raven's new costume were placed on the bottom of the bed. She picked them up. _"These are so much more different than his old uniform…" _She scanned them even more and a glimpse of writing caught her attention. She couldn't see what it was so she turned on the light. It was engraved in the shoe and it was hard to see, but she finally got her answer. _Property of the Demon King. __"What? The Demon king? What would Raven be doing with the Demon King?"_

_ "He has made a contract with me…" _A voice echoed through the room. And slowly it was covered in black. The shoe disappeared from the girl's hands. She looked up and saw a huge bat like demon in front of her.

"Contract?"

"Yessss…"

"Are you the demon king?"

"FINALLY! Someone has seen it!"

"No…No I just guessed…"

"Well that's alright anyway."

"What did you do to Raven?"

"I gave him something that everyone wants… POWER!"

"Why him?"

"Well you see I originally tried to get the power into you, but apparently you resisted too much. I have been messing with your powers, to make you an even more powerful mage."

_"Wow… He's quick at explaining… Most demon's don't say anything unless you defeat them."_

"So since you resisted so much. I decided to give that nasod the power instead."

"Take them out!"

"Funny he said that too… But I'm afraid it was the only way I can fulfill my plans…"

"That is?"

"I wanted him to defeat every demon that has interrupted my plans to start a war."

"War?"

"Yes… However it was thanks to YOU that I could get him to take the power. I told him that if he did not accept I would forcefully place the power into you… Which is a very dangerous thing to do."

"Let me take the power! I'll do the job for you. Can't you see he's suffering?"

"Hmmm… And you think I care? I'm a demon king, nothing matters to me. Ahahahaaa… Well I've enjoyed our little chat, but I'm afraid it is time for me to go…" The darkness was suddenly changed back into a room.

"WAIT!" But no one answered. And Aisha sat on a chair thinking really hard about what had just happened. _"Poor Raven must be in so much pain…" _She looked at the motionless body and rested her eyes. Night slowly came, but the mage stayed up the whole time. And hours passed.

"mmmmff…." The body sighed and slowly got up.

The tired girl got up and stood next to the bed, "Raven! I'm glad to see you're awake." But it startled her when she realized that his eyes were red, a murderous crimson red.

"Aisha…." He said in and emotionless tone. "I'm thirsty…." And before the girl could say anything else, a super swift movement was made very quickly and Aisha found herself pinned by the arms, underneath Raven on his bed. The crimson eyes stared and a tongue slithered out revealing sharp pointed fangs. "Don't scream…" He breathed and put his forehead against hers, his hair lightly brushed her skin. With possessed eyes he stared deeply into her fearful eyes. "Don't scream… Or I might do something worse…" Their bodies were so close now. He was nearly lying down on her. The Nasod arm held her in a tight grip, she tried to struggle, her arms trembled and the hand gripped tighter and tighter. The demon vampire licked and nibbled at the arm, Aisha blushed even more, "Don't be scared…"

"_What is he doing? Raven's a vampire! What should I do…? He said not to scream, but…"_

The fangs drew in closer and Raven's face was now at the girl's neck. He licked and got her to tilt her head up. "Don't scream…" He whispered again as he pulled down the neck cover with his mouth and licked more. It was warm to both of them now, and they both slowly shared body heat. Soon it was super hot for both of them.

Aisha was blushing a lot now. _"Huhhhhh? What should I do!" _she closed her eyes and tried to pretend nothing was happening. _"Eve get in here!" _

The fangs started to slowly nibble and soon entered the skin; it hurt, but the mage tried to deal with it and slowly she felt her blood run up the fangs. The entire mouth was on her neck and slurped as Raven gulped it in and took breaks when he needed to breathe. "So thirsty…" He kept saying.

_"Dam it! That hurts the more he stops! He's taking in way to much! He really has been holding back… But obviously Raven isn't a professional at drinking blood yet… I thought he liked Rena so why is he drinking my blood?" _

Taking some time to lick the blood off her neck going up and down, left and right, not leaving a single drop of blood on the neck, he digged his fangs back in, but this time it hurt the prey even more, but satisfied the predator.

"Ahhhh…Raven that hurts!"

"Don't scream…"

And he drank some more blood, it felt like hours to her, but to Raven he was finally being satisfied and felt his hunger getting it's fill._"This one tastes good… I want more…" _After a few long minutes of panting and drinking, the vampire was satisfied and the prey was worn out. He took his fangs away from the neck and stared at the purple eyes with his crimson red eyes and licked his lips.

_"I'm so tired now… What was that!" _Aisha thought to herself through panting breaths. _"All my energy is gone…"_

He kissed the worn out body on the forehead, and looked back at her. She felt some energy returns to her body as his eyes were slowly turning yellow again. Finally they were his normal golden eyes.

"Ahhh Aisha?" The vampire was now back to his senses. They were both panting. "What am I-?"

Aisha was panting harder, "I'll explain later just please get off of me…" her eyes were shut.

"Oh uhhh sorry…" He got up and sat on the edge of the bed.


	2. Chapter 2 Embrace the power

Aisha sat up, "Ehhhh how do I put this?" she got up, "So you see…" and ran out the door, "I'll tell you once I get everything straight!"

"Ehhh? Aisha?" The Reckless Fist was confused. _"What was I doing?"_

_ "Heeheee… I guess you couldn't help yourself!"_

"Demon king! Tell me what did I just do!"

_"Hmmm….Do I HAVE to?"_

"Enough games! You never told me what the side effect was!"

_"True, but I… SLIGHTLY warned you that there was a side effect."_

"Tell me what I just did!"

_"Isn't it obvious? You drank blood. I suppose you're considered a vampire now… So think about it. How do vampires get their power? BLOOD of course."_

"Isn't there another way?"

_"I'm afraid there isn't… But remember… If YOU don't take the job Aisha will!" _

The voice trailed off, "When I complete my mission will this power be gone?" but there was no answer. _"I guess that's a no?"_

Raven sat in still silence, _"Aisha…" _

. . . . .

_"What the hell was that?" _The mage paced around her room. _"Raven's a vampire. I get that now, but what does the demon king mean he made a contract with him? I wonder if somehow I can contact that thing again… And if I do what will happen? What did that bat thing mean when he said I resisted? I'm so confused!" _

_"Ahhhh so you want answers? Then first you must learn to enter my realm…"_

The magic book of spells Aisha used was glowing on her dresser. A dark purple aurora surrounded it. _"Learn to enter his realm?" _Her smooth hands touched the glowing book and slowly picked it up. The pages flipped and landed on a certain page where the aurora seemed to be coming from. The written spell was in some language that the mage has never seen. She felt possessed and slowly whispered a spell. The room went dark again, or was it she was transported somewhere?

Looking up she saw the bat she had seen before Raven had bit her. Aisha brushed the marks on her neck, they stung a little, but what scared her most was when she remembered WHO gave her those marks.

"You're the one who gave Raven his powers right?"

"Ahhh… Yes, as I had explained earlier. You said you had a question that you wanted to be answered?

"Yes! How can I take Raven's place?"

"I'm afraid that's impossible… But since you cast the spell…. I shall FORCE the power of Void in you."

"WHAT?"

The book lifted up and flipped to the page with the spell that Aisha had just casted. It was now written in English, _**Cast the spell that sends me to hell… Give me the power of VOID from the Demon King himself. **_

The bat giggled, "So now I am forced to give you the power as the spell says. You WILL take the power NOW!"

A shocking pain entered Aisha's body as she fell to the ground. _"DAM IT! HE TRICKED ME!" _

"Yessss I did, but TWO servants are better than one right?"

The Black suddenly turned back into a normal room. The clothes that the Elemental Master had worn now changed. They were much different than what she usually wore, and much more revealing, but she felt proud in them and different.

_"I feel great! I feel unstoppable! I don't need this book anymore!" _she threw the book of spells to the ground. "Might as well have a little fun with this power!" A spell was cast and several lights came to her new staff. The bat on the end turned red and mixed around the grey, green, red and pink lights that came. A slight scream was heard from Eve and the lights were sent back somewhere else. The Void Princess was done there. "Later losers." She teleported out of the castle and went out to dungeon. _"I will destroy EVERYTHING in my path and learn to use this new power!" _

_ "Heehee… Now that you have the power you are completely surrounded in darkness, but are still able to control it… My servant." _

. . . . .

"Ahhh what was that?" Raven sat up and rubbed his head. He was lying on the floor. _"Wait… I thought I was at the market with Elsword… Why am I in Raven's room?" _It was Rena. She got up and walked around. _"What…" _she looked at the mirror and placed her hand on it, _"Am-Am I in RAVEN'S BODY?" _

Eve entered through the door , "RAVEN! IT'S ME ELSWORD!"

"ELSWORD IT'S ME RENA!"

The door slammed open and Rena and Elsword walked into the room. "EVE, ELSWORD, RENA…OR WHOEVER, IT'S ME RAVEN! I'M IN RENA'S BODY!"

A slight sigh came from the one in Elsword's body, "Elsword, Rena, Raven it is me, Eve."

They all blushed and stared at each other. 

_ "Rena's in my body?"_

_ "Eve's in my body?"_

_ "Raven's in my body?"_

_ "Elsword's in my body…"_

"Hey wait… Where's Aisha?" Raven in Rena's body asked.

They all walked to the mage's room. She wasn't there.

"AISHA?" They all called out.

"Perhaps something has happened with her magic…" Eve in Elsword's body sighed. Her drones were staring at both Eve and Elsword. _"Which one do we listen to now?" _

_ "_How do we change back!" Elsword in Eve's body cried.

"I have an idea, but I must do it myself." Raven in Rena's body explained.

"Just do whatever it takes!"

"Alright then everyone please leave."

Everyone did as they were told and silently exited the room. The Wind Sneaker grabbed the mages book and brushed it. _"Aisha I can sense what has happened to you… I guess when I drank some of your blood I went a little too deep. I am sorry…" _he flipped to a page with a mysterious writing on it that no one had ever seen before, but to Raven it was clear English. He recited the spell and the room went black. A giant bat sat in the middle of the room.

"Ohoohoo… I see you have learned how to control your power's enough to the soul… So it isn't just your body covered in darkness… I am VERY impressed."

"I know what you did to Aisha!"

"Hmmm…? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me! You tricked her into reciting the spell so you could turn her into a Void Princess!"

"Ahhh… Maybe. I am supposed to give you the dark power right now, but apparently you already have it inside you. So I can't give it to that other friend you're in."

"Enough! We made a deal that you wouldn't hurt my friends!"

"True, but that girl hurt herself when she recited the spell. I only did as it commanded me to do!"

"Take the power out!"

"I'm afraid I cannot; only you can force it out, but you'll be the one taking it. However I can reverse the spell she cast on you and return you to your normal body. Since the spell you just recited to get here has a catch… If you already have my dark power I must reverse one spell that is not beyond my power. And apparently the power you and the mage have is beyond my power to take back."

"Okay then… Send me back to the castle and reverse the spell!"

"As you wish…"

The room suddenly changed back and Raven found himself in his own body, he stared from arm to arm. He was still a Reckless Fist, but in his own body.

"AWWW I'm IN my OWN body again- Err I mean YES I'm IN MY OWN BODY AGAIN!"

"What an interesting experience that was…"

"Ahh… Raven? May I speak with you please?"

Raven went outside the hallway, everyone was back in their own body and Eve was hugging her drones.

"Sure Rena…"

They walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I was wondering if YOU'RE okay…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well when I was inside your body… I kind of got into your memories on accident."

"Oh…"

"Yes I've seen it. You no longer love Seris anymore… So I just wanted to support you! And tell you that it's okay if you don't look at me for awhile."

"No-no that's not it at all… Rena… I'll still look at you, just not make as much a bond past friends…"

"Wait I didn't say anything like that…"

"I read your memories too…"

Rena blushed and looked away sadly. "So what will you do?"

"I don't know myself…"

And just as Raven was about to say something, the door swung open. "I'm back!" A cheerful voice came in.

"Chung!" Everyone shouted.

"Yep I finally made it back, but only for a little bit I'm afraid. Hey guys!"

"How's the training going?" Elsword patted the Deadly Chaser on the back.

"Ahh it's going good! I brought you all something!" The boy held up 5 lollipops. "Where's Aisha?" he looked around.

"We don't know… But were looking."

"Oh that's too bad… Here Rena." The lollipop was gently pressed onto the elf's hand. "You seem sad." He crouched down to her face.

"Ahh… I'm fine." She blushed at the beautiful blue eyes

Raven smiled, "Well I'm afraid I must go do something on my own. I'll be back soon."

"Okay" Elsword replied.

Raven walked out the door and took Aisha's book with him.

. . . . .

"Death Field!" The puppet bombs and Crazy Puppet fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Hmph… SO far I have defeated the Oni Hound five times and the Crazy Puppet two times. I think I've mastered my powers now, but what should I do now? I feel like battling a REAL opponent." She teleported out of the dungeon, _"Maybe I should fight those friends of mine. They'll be no match for me!" _

The Void Princess walked around Velder for a bit, _"But for some reason… I feel so thirsty now. Just like Raven did." _She looked around. _"But what is there to drink?" _Night was falling. So Aisha went into the forest. _"The best places to sleep and hunt are the darkest…" _

She entered the forest, and looked for things that might quench her thirst, but found nothing.

"AISHA!" A voice called out.

The girl looked behind herself and saw what she thought she heard. _"Raven…" _

Her fangs slowly came out.

"I know what you want… But I won't give it to you."

"Then I'll have to get it… BY FORCE!" She hissed and pointed her staff, she cast a time freezing spell, but Raven evaded.

_"I don't want to hurt her, but what should I do?"_

The vampire went around swiftly trying to catch him, but he kept evading. Aisha launched several attacks, but he kept evading

"So thirsty…"

"It'll end soon."

"Plasma Cutter!" Several lasers were launched, and trees were cut down. Raven couldn't dodge them so he took the hit, but it was just what he needed to make his attack. The thirsty vampire was exhausted, and trying to catch her breath. The red eyes replaced the Reckless fist's golden yellow eyes. He swiftly got behind Aisha and grabbed her arms. She tried to struggle, but his grip was too strong. The fang's came out and the girl fell to the ground powerless to stop him. He ripped the neck covering with his mouth, licked and quickly took a bite.

He gulped down a lot of blood, the prey trembled and tried to shake him off, but he latched onto her and kept drinking. Enjoying the taste, but hating the reason why he was doing this. _"If I take enough blood I might be able to get out the dark power." _ Aisha stopped moving and gave up, she knew she was defeated, but slowly she fell asleep and her power was disappearing, but Raven wanted even more the more he drank. His fangs got bigger and bigger and started to gnaw and the flesh. _"Dam it… I'm turning into a monster…" _so he finally finished by licking the neck clean.He was finally done. Aisha fell asleep and the vampire wanted more blood, but controlled himself as best he could.

_"At least Aisha won't get hurt anymore…"_

The red eyes turned a golden yellow again. He laid the book onto the body and the Elemental Master clothes returned onto Aisha's body. Raven lifted the mage and carried her back to the castle. _"Now how am I gonna explain this to everyone?" _


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE: HAIIIIII readers! I thought this story would never get any reviews! So thank you to those who reviewed it. ^ w ^ Well I've been trying hard to get the next chapter in… But im kind of having writers block ._. Also haven't really had time x3 sowwwwiee D: Also sorry if you're a Rena x Raven fan xD I saw some Raven x Aisha pics and thought OMG the only logical way this is possible is if the age doesn't matter… So what if Raven were a vampire? O.O Anyway thanks for reading :D I'll try to continue as soon as possible ^ w ^


	4. Chapter 3 The Hunter

Night fell as the Reckless Fist walked through the streets. He constantly looked at Aisha. _"I took way to much blood this time… I hope she regains it all soon." _

He finally reached the castle and walked in. Chung was nowhere in sight, but everyone was at the table in the kitchen, but they were all asleep, resting their heads. _"They were that worried about us?" _

A slight mumble was made by Rena, "Chung…"

He slightly smiled, _"They worried this much…" _

Raven set down Aisha on the bed in her room and gently ruffled her hair. _"I'm sorry this happened." _He kissed the sleeping body's forehead.

_"I'll be leaving… So you won't have to worry anymore."_

Raven was about to walk out, but a hand grabbed his shirt. "Raven…" Aisha breathed. "Don't go."

"Aisha…" He turned back.

"Please stay here…with…" She didn't finish, but he knew what she meant.

Raven lay down on Aisha's bed next to her and held her close with a warm embrace.

_"Even though we aren't the same age Aisha… Does it matter now that I have immortality? Do I love you?" _He shuddered as he thought about how he has a big supply of blood in his arms. Raven held the girl tighter so her face was to his chest, his eyes were now a monstrous red and even more monster like. _"I'm a monster now… Will you be willing to give me your blood?" _He wondered, but resisted the urge to bite the sleeping mage. It hurt him to, but he soon calmed down.

They both fell asleep.

. . . . .

Morning came and birds began to chirp once again. The mage woke up with a long morning stretch. _"I feel like I'm forgetting something…" _Aisha looked to her left side. _"R-R-RRR-RAVEN!"_

The Reckless Fist stretched and looked to Aisha. "Good morning Aisha." He lazily sighed.

"R-RR-RAVEN?"

Her mouth was covered by the Nasod claw and she was thrown back to lay down on the bed. "Shhhhh…"

She nodded, it was pretty early and she didn't want anyone to wake up and find out that they were together…. In bed…. "Do you remember what happened yesterday?" he whispered close to her ear.

She slightly nodded. _"Ohhh… Now I remember." _

The hand slipped off and Raven got off the bed. "Don't tell anyone." And he silently exited through the door.

Aisha blushed as she remembered what happened. _"It was pitch black after the demon king gave me the power… But I saw Raven bite me and soon I fell asleep." _She brushed the marks on her neck.

The mage got up; she was already dressed so she walked straight to the kitchen. _"I'm so hungry…" _everyone was in their rooms, so she silently ate by herself. Only thinking about what was happening. Then Elsword walked in and walked over to Aisha.

"Hey Aisha are you doing okay?" he looked at her with a concerned stare.

"Yeah I'm fine." She blushed.

"Where were you yesterday?"

"Ummmm well…" she wondered what to say. _"I can't tell him what happened!" _

"I went out for a walk, but I got lost…"

"Well it's great that your back!" The Lord Knight smiled.

Rena and Eve entered the kitchen. "Aisha!"

"Hi guys!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I think I can still fight too."

"That's great to hear, because Vanessa has told me that we have EVEN MORE problems going around, but for some reason she called only Elsword for some secret mission. Lucky Els." Rena sighed.

"Really? I wonder why…" He grinned and thought,

"Congratulations…" The emotionless empress said silently looking at the floor.

. . . . .

The Lord Knight walked by himself, off to see Vanessa. _"I wonder why Vanessa only summoned me and not everyone else? Guess I'll find out…"_

He walked into a room at the castle where Vanessa sat at a chair, closing her eyes and thinking. "Hello Elsword."

"Uhh… Hi" He shifted slightly, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes… The reason I asked you to come alone is because I think I can only trust you with this task. Your friends need to focus their attention on defeating the demons here at Velder. So do you think you're up for it?"

"YES!" The boy said straightly, "What's the mission?"

"You know about the increase of demons here right?"

"Right…"

"Well there's one certain type of demon that we've been having a lot of trouble on, but almost no one in this town knows about them."

"Which demon are we talking about here?"

"Well something you might call a vampire…"

"Vampires?" he was confused, _"Like the ones you find in the movies? Or…"_

"Due to the demon kings threats of a new war he's been dealing contracts with many people throughout the world, but anyone who makes an agreement with him is then cursed with the power of immortality and the side effect of having to drink someone's blood in order to survive."

"Wait the demon king's behind this?"

"Yes it seems so."

"I accept then. Just tell me what to do!"

"Very well." The woman lifted a bag and pulled out some nifty looking trinkets. "Use these in order to stop vampires. I'm afraid to kill them… Because some were once normal people in this town. Remember Elsword… If you ever see the demon king NEVER make a contract with him. Or be cursed and become his servant forever. Become and vampire hunter to protect your friends. Don't worry, you can only turn into one if you make a contract so don't be afraid if you get bitten."

Elsword was handed some strange looking objects, a chain bracelet with a cross on it. It looked like a normal bracelet, he also got something that looked like a choke collar.

"The items will not kill, but you can definitely stop one."

"Thank you. I won't let you down." And the new vampire hunter walked out of the room.

. . . . .

The Southern gates were hell. Aisha, Rena, Raven and Eve fought against so many enemies, but all the monsters used so much fire they couldn't stop getting burned. Launching their selves at enemies they kept complaining.

"Gahhh! Too much fire!" Rena screamed, "The poor town does not deserve this!"

"System over heating! Maintenance crucial!"

"Can't even touch my arm without burning myself…"

"Tundra! Tundra! Tundra…Tundra…" The Elemental master used as much mana as she could, but all her ice and water simmered and the flames rose.

"Don't stress yourself!" The elf was concerned. A low kick was launched and the glitter fell down before launching its spear.

"How are we supposed to beat all these? We're burning up and they gain more power with the more fire!" Aisha said as she fought off some mana eaters.

After minutes of endless fighting the red haired boy jumped in. The fire was no problem for him, "You guys take some rest! There aren't many left now so let me handle them!"

"Els! You got here just in time!" Rena breathed.

Everyone sat down on the super hot ground, but they were too tired to complain and they watched Elsword as he slashed at the rest of the monsters. Soon there was a pile of knocked out bodies piled onto the road.

"Good job red head!"

"Great work."

"Very impressive."

"Awsome Els!"

They all ran through the dungeon, defeating any monsters that tried to stop them. And eventually they made it to the crazy puppets lair.

"Man this thing is even more annoying then chloe!" Elsword kept complaining.

The puppet used its giant fire club to hit the gang and kept leaving puppet bombs so it could heal. The team kept falling onto the hard ground, they were majorly overheating, but they kept attacking until they lost all their strength. Soon Rena, Eve, Raven and Elsword lay flat on the floor, trying to catch their breath.

The mage almost collapsed and kept wobbling, but she found some strength left in her and tried to use as much as possible. Suddenly out of nowhere a spell was cast, "Plasma Cutter!" A red laser beam was launched from Aisha's hand in every direction, the puppet bombs exploded and the crazy puppet fell flat on the floor. The beam was so bright everyone had to close their eyes. The purple haired girl was lost in the lights. And soon the lasers got out of control.

"AISHA!"

Raven got up, "You can stop now!"

The red haired boy passed the Reckless Fist and ran into the lights.

"Els!"

"Elsword!"

Soon the lazers all stopped and the lights gently went away. The Lord Knight was hugging the Elemental Master who was wobbling to the point of collapsing.

"AISHA!" the whole gang ran up to the girl. She was slightly smiling, "I'm fine, I'm fine you can let go idiot…"

"No way, you're gonna fall as soon as I do stupid."

"Just lemme go."

"If you insist…" And Aisha fell flat onto the floor as soon as he let go.

"Ow."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"You two are so impossible." Rena was half irritated and half relieved so she gave an irritated smile.

Eve was as blank as Raven, but the vampire didn't know how to feel right now.

"Okay so how am I gonna get up?" The bodies face was flat on the floor.

Everyone just laughed.


	5. Chapter 4 Jealousy Takes Shape

The mage was carried by Oberon back to the castle. "Heh…Thanks Oberon."

The robot nodded and Aisha was flicked on the head.

"Idiot don't worry me so much."

All she did was smile, "Stupid you didn't need to barge in like that."

"Both of you stop fighting…" The elf watched them like a dog protecting its bones.

Raven walked soundless, _"Why am I so quiet?" _

"Raven are you okay?" the girl said in oberon's arms.

"Yeah… I'm fine."

"Hmmm…" The red haired boy was looking at him suspiciously. "Raven you seem different."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Nothing…Nothing… Never mind."

And the rest of the walk was silent.

. . . . .

They finally reached the castle.

"Okay…Okay! I'm fine now you can set me down Oberon."

Eve commanded the robot to release the mage.

"Thank you Eve." She wobbled slightly.

"Now go rest." The red haired boy commanded.

"No! Im full of energy now."

"Still…"

"Make me!"

And with that the girl found herself on Elsword's shoulder being held tightly. _"Aww man why'd he have to be taller?" _Everyone watched the two fight.

"Stupid Idiot! Let me go!"

"Not until you get some rest!"

"Since when are you this motherly?"

"Since you destroyed a whole dungeon with one spell."

"Lemme go!" The purple haired girl swung her arms around and tried to kick at the boy, but all her kicks missed and she was carried to her room. "I'm not tired!"

"Lie."

"Not a lie!" and she was placed onto her bed a hand was accidently slightly brushed onto her neck. _"Are those bite marks I just felt?" _

"Stay! Heel girl! Lay down!" the Lord Knight teased.

"Since when am I a dog?" The tireless girl launched her staff at the boy several times, but it was grabbed and pulled out of her hand.

"Do I have to stay here and make sure u rest?"

Eve, Oberon, Ophelia, Raven and Rena all peeked through the door. "Well this came out of nowhere…" The elf whispered. They all watched the two argue and fight.

After so much kicking, swinging weapons and pillow launching the boy finally decided to run out and close the door. The watchers scattered and ran to their rooms before he could see them. He shut the door before the vicious Elemental Master could get out.

"You're not getting out of there until tomorrow!"

"WHAT? WHY?"

"You need to rest!"

"Why are you forcing me!"

"Cause I feel like it, idiot."

And then there was complete silence from the room. Elsword kept looking back down at his hand that had brushed against the neck. _"Were those bite marks?" _He worried. _"If those were…Then WHO was it that did that?" _he paused,_ "Ehh? Why do I care about that idiot so much?" _So he decided to stop thinking about it and rested at the door.

A few hours later, his back started tingling, he quickly woke up and shuddered, he looked behind himself. The door was frosting!

"Aisha you idiot! What're you doing?"

"I-I-I DON'T KNOW!"

The Lord Knight started breaking chunks of ice from the door with his sword, but the more he did the faster the ice formed. Chunk after chunk he kept calling,

"Raven, Eve, Rena! Help me!"

Everyone rushed to the door in seconds.

"What's going on!" The elf launched an arrow at the ice, but it only made a slight crack.

"Indeed this is mysterious…" several energy orbs were launched and spikes were thrown, but only slightly melted and cracked the thickening ice.

Raven pushed them all to the side wordlessly. A series of clawing attacks was made with his nasod arm and sword. He moved faster than the ice and soon the door was almost clear. Everyone stared in wonder. No matter how long it took, he wouldn't tire.

A surging pain went through him, and he knew what it was. He tried to hide the fact that his eyes were now slowly turning red. _"So thirsty…Must get in…" _Finally the door was clear and the vampire walked in still trying to hide his eyes and gripping his teeth. Aisha was sitting in the corner of her room with her face buried in her arms; she slightly looked up and saw a glimpse of his fangs. She hid her face once again._"Gotta control myself…" _was the only thought in Raven's mind.

Everyone walked in.

"Aisha!" Rena ran up to the depressed mage, quickly sat next to her and hugged her tightly, "Are you okay?"

"Yes… I just don't know what happened…"

"Well it's alright now." Elsword crouched down next to the two.

"I am glad you are alright."

The vampire was still restraining himself and slumped on the wall.

"R-Raven?" the vampire hunter asked the trembling vampire.

"I'm okay… Just a little short of energy…" he panted and slowly started acting casual again. "Aisha could you come outside with me? Please?"

She looked up, "Okay…"

Everyone looked at the two, but said nothing. The girl got up and walked with Raven who was doing his best to look casual.

. . . . .

They quickly walked outside and found an alley behind the buildings. The moon was out in a crescent form. _"I guess Raven get's thirsty at night?" _

"I'm sorry I have to do this…" He was back to struggling.

Seeing him in so much pain, Aisha slowly walked up to him and gave him a hug; automatically the vampire grabbed at the girl's shoulders and dug his fangs into the neck. All the girl did was close her eyes as he gulped. "Raven? You really took the demon's power for me?" A few more gulps were heard, then some slight panting.

He finished drinking. Apparently he was getting better at it and he slowly licked off the blood left on the neck. "Well… I guess I did." He took his head away from the neck and was surprised at the face he saw.

Aisha was sobbing yet smiling at the same time.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Did it hurt?" he brushed the marks with his hand in a concerned way.

She shook her head, "No… It's just that…Well…Thank you Raven!" She hugged him tighter and buried her face silently sobbing.

The surprised Reckless Fist gave a hug back, "Y-Your Welcome…"

. . . . .

Slightly peeking at the two Elsword and Rena watched with much interest. _"What….Happened!" _

The elf was scared as she saw a dark aurora surrounding the red haired boy,

"Ummm, Els?"

"Yesss?" He went back into a smile.

"Ummm…Never mind."

And the boy quickly began to slowly sob. "I don't know why, but I can't stop caring so much about that stupid purple head."

"Well… It's obvious you like her… I admit I'm a little sad too…"

_"but…I'm not gonna give up yet."_ The vampire hunter kept thinking.

"Let's just pretend nothing happened. Alright Rena?"

"Okay I guess…"

And the two silently walked back to the castle and looked back to take one last glimpse at the two.


	6. Another authors note

ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE: XD HI readers! :D I'd like to say thanks for reading my fanfic again! Also having more writers block ._. I've been reading loads of other fanfic ^ w ^ there all very nice some even give me inspiration. And I'd like to thank the people that have been commenting ;D thanks guys you give me loads of motivation :D Well it might take awhile to update again… Been literally sitting and doing nothing in my room thinking about what to write next .-. Been getting at something though ^ w ^ anyway ty readers! I'll try to update ASAP ;P Oh and if u hav any ideas… if u see my characters on the game Elsword their names r Rutika or Saliya that's me and I would luv to hear ur thoughts :D


	7. Chapter 5 Eve's research

Eve paced around her room not knowing a thing that was going on with everyone. _"Is this the way I felt when I realized my race had been destroyed? Is this loneliness?" _She looked at Moby and Reby they gently brushed themselves against her legs like cats.

She exited the room just in time to see Rena and Elsword come in. The red haired boy looked sad and had a depressing aurora surrounding him. Rena looked confused and just as depressed. "My data base tells me that something bad happened?" The white haired girl looked their way, the boy simply walked past without a word and into his room.

"Your data base is correct… But… Well… Eve is it okay if I talk to you for a bit?"

"You may." The elf and the queen sat at the table, "Where are Raven and Aisha? Have they not come yet?"

"They'll probably be back soon… So I'm gonna have to make this quick."

"As you wish… Speak as you may."

"Well you see I'm not sure if you'll quite understand this Eve… But take it easy on Elsword… He's sorta found out that… Well Raven is a demon and Aisha is like… The… You heard of parasitism right?"

"According to my data base yes… Parasitism: When one animal feeds off another, but the host gets harmed and the parasite receives the benefit."

"Well you see… Raven is kind of like a parasite… But not like the bad kind! He just feeds off Aisha and receives the benefit… Oh and I don't think Aisha gets too harmed or anything like that! Oh and it's not like he attaches himself to her or anything like that either! Well I'm just saying… Don't tell anyone I told you this okay?" the green haired elf blushed at the thought of what she just said.

"Understood, but why exactly does Elsword care? I thought he and Aisha has a disliking for one another."

"Well… Love comes in many ways… It's just that those two haven't realized that love… And now that we found out Raven's basically a vampire Aisha may never see that love Elsword has for her."

"Vampire? My data base shows that as an unknown file. What is this vampire? And I still do not believe I fully understand what you're saying about Elsword and Aisha."

But before Rena could say anything again the door opened. Raven and Aisha came in wordlessly, the purple haired girl yawned with a long sigh and the nasod went to his room.

"Mmm- Hey Rena, Eve whatcha talking about?"

"Nothing! I was just gonna go to my room right about now."

"Correct as was I…"

And with that they scattered, the mage stood by herself all alone in the kitchen, _"Man what is it with you people and your rooms?" _So she went to the living room, sat on the couch and started watching TV.

. . . . .

Meanwhile in Eve's room the nasod queen paced around wondering exactly what Rena was telling her. _"Raven a parasite? Or vampire? Parasite = vampire? Feed off host? Host = Aisha?" _Moby and Reby watched her. "Please my queen, calm yourself… We will do our best to help you." The white one told, "Indeed we will!" The black one responded.

A computer screen popped up in mid air and they began to search. _"Hmm… Now that I think about it… Love? What is that?" _A whole bunch of websites were found. Eve researched about vampire legends, stories, fairy tales and more, but none of them seemed to please her answer that well. "According to what I have learned… Vampires hunt humans and drain them of their life energy, also known as blood. To quench their thirst, but in all my research it shows them as monsters that cannot live peaceful and that the host dies as the very moment the fangs are injected." Moby and Reby nodded respectfully to the queen.

More research was done, it took them hours and hours and still Eve had so many questions. Eventually Oberon and Ophelia began to help.

"My queen I have found something!" Oberon said.

A large scanning of a book was shown. _"Twilight? What is that?" _

"I believe it is a very famous book my queen." Ophelia stared at the screen .

They all stared closely at the large blue screen and began to read. It took them only minutes to finish, for they were all very fast readers being robots.

"According to this story some vampires have self control… But there is also an enemy for the vampires. Something called a werewolf? Like a vampire hunter in another form? Also according to this vampires can live a very long time so age no longer matters… Is that another reason why Elsword is worried about losing his love for Aisha?"

"My queen! You understand what love is?"

"I believe so… I still do not understand the full relationship between Elsword and Aisha, but slowly I will come to a conclusion…" She paused, _"According to my research… Raven is the vampire that feeds of Aisha's blood like a parasite would, but the host is only harmed for a short period of time as long as the vampire has self control… The vampire's age no longer matters because they live forever… And Elsword now knowing that Raven is a vampire that feeds off of Aisha is depressed because of a secret love he has for her. Now he is afraid of losing her? That sounds just like the werewolf of this story…" _

Everyone looked at their queen. She shut the computer off, "I believe I sense a conflict coming…"


	8. Chapter 6 The Return

Elsword sat in his room, left alone with his dark thoughts. _"Why the hell do I care about that idiot SO much?" _was all that was on his mind. _"And… What happened to Raven? I thought he preferred Rena… Also why is HE a vampire? Maybe he made a contract with the demon king? And if he did… What should I do?" _ The depressed boy stared at the objects that Vanessa gave him, _"I wonder… If… Will I have to use those?" _

A knocking was made at the other side of his bedroom door, "Come in," he sighed, it was Rena, "Hey Rena… What's up?"

The elf smiled and gently closed the door, "Not much…" She took a seat next to him, "You feeling any better?"

"Not at ALL…"

"Oh…"

"You depressed too?"

"A little…"

They paused for a moment not knowing what to say, but knowing that they were both depressed and confused.

"Umm… I hope you don't mind, but I told Eve about the whole thing."

"Will she keep it secret?"

"Yeah she promised me."

"Then that's all that matters… The thing is… What do we do about Raven?"

"That's the same thing I've been wondering…"

They thought for a few minutes. It was getting late, but everyone was restless. After what felt like hours of blank silence, the boy finally spoke, "Well anyway… Just get some sleep, we'll figure things out somehow."

"Okay… Then good night Els." And with that, Rena left for her room.

The depressed boy was left alone and put on his pajamas to go to sleep. He tucked himself under the covers and thought about many things. _"What am I gonna do about Raven? What'll happen to Aisha? How did Raven make a contract with the demon king? DID he make a contract?" _he curled up under the blankets and holding his head with his hands. _"My head hurts…I just want answers!" _

_ "Answers?" _

The boy's instincts quickly kicked in as he heard the unfamiliar voice. Quickly he sat up, "Who's there?"

_"Hehheh… Just someone seeking some ENTERTAINMENT…." _

"What?"

A shining light came from the middle of the air above his bed; he quickly shielded his eyes and looked away from the blinding white glow, but quickly looked back as the light disappeared. A book lay in its place, AISHA'S book to be exact. _"What? How?" _

_ "Open it…."_

The voice echoed through the knight's head, he felt as though he was being controlled, HE WAS being controlled. _"Tch! What is this?" _His arms reached for the book and it flipped open to a page. His eyes widened as he sensed the dark magic that surrounded that certain page. His face was blank and he whispered the spell under his breath. _"What am I saying?" _The room was now surrounded in darkness and the boy sat on the cold black ground in his sword knight uniform, he looked up and saw a strange creature looking down at him.

_"Hello…." _

"Hiy-wait who are you?"

The weird bat like think had an annoyed expression on his face, somewhat looked like a cats face. "You have no idea how many times I've been asked that." It sighed, "I AM THE DEMON KING OF COURSE!" A sudden roar.

The boy quickly covered his ears, "So demon king… What do you want? And were you the one who made me say that spell?"

"Yes and yes."

"So what do you want?"

"Actually it's something that YOU want."

"That is?"

The book appeared before him and flipped to the page. It was in clear English now, the spell that both Aisha and Raven recited to gain their dark powers.

"WHAT?"

"I only seek entertainment in this boring endless chamber…" It giggled, "And now I must do as the spell commands." A dark purple glow came from the bat's heart, Elword quickly shielded his face, "NO!"

The light flashed and the demon king suddenly had a worried expression, the purple light kept flashing, but eventually it popped, crackled, and the bat made a Banshee like scream, "SCREEEEEEEE!~~~"

The Sword Knight quickly looked back to the bat, "What! What happened!" It kept screaming, "It's TOO BRIGHT!"

The boy watched confused and nervous at the same time. _"What's going on?" _He suddenly found himself in a screaming pain and went down on his knees clenching his fists to his chest. "TCH! I can handle this! I can handle this! Sis can do it! I can too!"

A vision came up in Elsword's mind, _"Get stronger…" _the glimpse of his sister's smiling mouth faded, _"Sis!" _

The boy curled up on the floor and moaned in pain, both the demon king and the knight screamed in pain.

After seconds of screaming that felt like years to them, he felt his body change, a new shape was appearing, "NO NO! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" The bat shrieked, the red head's body changed, his clothes changed along with it. He was turning into a red werewolf! "TOO BRIGHT! TOO BRIGHT!"

_"It… HURTS!" _

One last glimpse of purple light was flashed by the bat, and the boy gasped for air and realized he was back in bed, but something wasn't right… Aisha's book was flying in the air! It was hitting the walls trying to escape, a dark aurora surrounded it.

Elsword quickly grabbed his sword and flashed at it, only allowing it to escape a couple of times, he finally slashed it! The dark aurora broke the book into tiny pieces and it disappeared in the air. The shrieking banshee noise was made. He looked around confused.

Suddenly a painful screaming frenzy was heard coming from the living room. Everyone woke up, but the sword knight couldn't move. He dropped to his knees again and panted.

. . . . .

Rena, Raven and Eve rushed to the living room. Aisha was screaming and flailing her body around under a blanket on the couch, her face was red and her body was burning. _"WHAT'S GOING ON!" _She thought past all her screaming.

"AISHA!" Rena ran to the girl and propped down on her legs next to the couch with the screaming body, "AISHA! HOLD ON!" the elf placed a hand on her forehead and quickly pulled it away, "OUCH! EVE GET ALL THE POTIONS AND ICE! LOTS OF IT!"

The empress quickly did as she was told. Raven sat on his knees next to the woman and placed his hand on the mage's forehead, it seemed to calm the girl down a little, but she continued to moan and pant. The empress returned with several ice packs and Ophelia held a giant bag of potions, they took the blanket off and placed the packs on her arms, legs and forehead. "IT'S SO HOT…" Was all the purple haired girl could say.

"According to my data base, at this time humans need a doctor!" Eve rushed out the door to find a doctor, Oberon right behind her.

The vampire held the girl's hand and she slightly mumbled, but he heard,  
>"My book…"<p>

"Where's Aisha's book!" He asked,

Rena quickly responded and rushed across the hallways, checking room to room. "I can't find it!"

The door opened again and the empress rushed in, "No doctors are available at this hour."

The mage squeezed the vampire's hand, "I can deal with it!" She slightly smiled. Raven was extremely worried, he squeezed back. "I'll be here to help you."

Rena looked at the two, a little jealous of Aisha. "Looks like your getting better already!" She smiled and sighed with relief.

The door to Elsword's room slammed open. The boy was rubbing his head and moaning, "Ow my head…" Everyone's eyes grew wide. "ELS! What happened to you?"

"What're you talking about? Nothing."

The girl on the couch mumbled, "My book…"

He suddenly realized, _"Oh no… I destroyed Aisha's book! Now she's hurt!" _

"Els… Your clothes and your hair… They're different…"

"What do you mean?"

Ophelia and Oberon held a mirror up to the boys face. "WHAT!" he grabbed the mirror,

"Well this is uhh…" He didn't know what to say, "I did this…" and slightly smiled.

"Um… Els your hands on fire." The elf pointed at the differently gloved hand.

The red haired boy's eyes widened, he shook his hand around and around, until the flames finally began to settle. "Uhhh… I dunno what that was."

"Wow Elsword! You look more like a girl than I do!" Aisha gasped.

He went blank, "When you get better… I'm gonna have to teach you some manners." He gritted his teeth and cracked his knuckles.

"What are you talking about! I'm better already! Bring it!" She grinned.

"You two…" Rena was annoyed and pressing her hand to her forehead.

. . . . .

Morning soon came, everyone slept in the living room next to the sick mage. Rena was curled up on the recliner with her head on the cushioned arm rest and Eve slept on her side on the love seat. Elsword sat sleeping on the recliner with his head back, he looked like a real sleeping beauty. Raven lay down on his back to the floor next to where the sick girl slept with his hands under his head. _"Am I jealous of Elsword?" _He wondered, _"I sense that somehow he is related to the disappearance of Aisha's book…How did he use fire?" _He got up, got cleaned and ate breakfast alone, it was early so he didn't want to wake anyone up.

Eventually Aisha woke up with a loud yawn, and went to the bathroom to clean up. Then to the kitchen, "Good morning Raven!" She smiled a little happier than usual. He was shocked,

"Aisha! You're in no condition to walk!" He picked her up and slung her on his shoulder.

"What! But I'm just fine! So this is how you say good morning?"

"Nah I'm just kidding with you." He set her down a smiled_, "Huh… I would never even think about doing what I just did. The something I did with the previous woman I loved… What was her name again?" _ Rena walked in on the two,

"Good morning Raven and Aisha" she smiled, and then her green eyes grew wide, "AISHA! Are you feeling okay enough to walk? You were on fire yesterday!"

"Actually that was Ms. Red head."

"I HEARD THAT!" Elsword came into the kitchen.

"Good you were supposed to!"

"WELL G'MORNING TO YOU TOO IDIOT!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" The elf raged as the mage and the boy argued.

Eve came in with a soft yet beautiful yawn, "Salutations."

"IDIOT? WHO ARE YOU CALLING IDIOT? YOU'RE THE BIGGEST OF THEM ALL! MRS! RED! HEAD!"

"TOO BAD YOU'LL NEVER BE A MRS!"

The staff flashed into the raging Elemental Master's hand and everyone watched the two fight, "Well this is a lovely morning…" Raven sighed, "I'll be outside… I'm going for a walk."

Rena, Elsword, and Aisha argued as he exited the castle.

. . . . .

_"I still don't understand what's bugging me so much… I no longer even care about this one woman anymore. I've been having weird dreams… And AISHA is in them?" _His mind had many questions, _"Be at peace my previous love…." _He walked through the Velder streets, people passed by him, but many he did not know. _"My dream last night was even weirder… The bat king was screaming in pain… And there was some kind of red Werewolf screaming with him, but when I looked behind myself… It wasn't just them that was screaming, but also some kind of shadow that looked like Void Princess, it was caged and in pain, but it was grinning. I'm kind of worried now…" _He walked a few more miles around the town, but eventually grew tired. _"Guess it's time to head back for the castle." _

He changed his direction and headed back for the castle. After about an hour, he made it. It was around 2 o'clock, everyone was happy to see him as he entered; they all sat in the living room with the TV on. Aisha and Elsword sat the farthest apart.

"Ah Raven welcome back!" The mage welcomed him. "How was your walk?"

"Good… So what are we gonna do today?"

"Well I was thinking about doing random dungeons, since we finished all our quests." The elf suggested.

"Sounds like a plan."

. . . . .

"Spinning kick!" A glitter fell,

"TUNDRA!" The blood eaters froze,

"Electric orb!" several more glitters crashed to the ground,

"Shockwave!"

Elsword slashed a few more times, "Phoenix Talon!" The dungeon was cleared.

"Wow red head! Nice new move!"

"Thanks! And nice old moves!"

BAM! He got a huge blow in the head with the mage's staff, "BAKA!"

He rubbed his head forgetting about the hit, "Is it just me or are these dungeons getting easier and easier?"

"I've noticed too." Rena sighed.

They all exited the dungeon with much disappointment at their fortieth victory. It was getting late now, so they all went back to the castle.

Silently they chewed their dinner. No one spoke a word, not knowing what to say, finally Eve spoke. "I shall be in my room if you need anything." She got up and walked to her room with Oberon and Ophelia beside her.

"Yeah, I'm going to read a book." The elf stood up and walked to her room.

Elsword broke out of his daze, "And I'm gonna go… Try not to look like a girl…" he stood up, _"IDIOT! Why'd you just say that? Of course that's not what I'm gonna do!" _

Raven and Aisha were left at the table by themselves. The vampire had nothing to do so he didn't mind staying, the mage eyed her food and poked at it with her fork, and she hadn't taken even one bite.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know… Not hungry?"

"Yeah…" His plate was as full as hers.

"How come you never eat as much anymore? You eat so little I'm worried you might starve to death!"

He pointed at his teeth, the fangs were out.

"Oh yeah… Wait… How come there out?"

"I dunno … I can't control it… They come out even when I'm not hungry."

"I see."

"How come you're never hungry anymore? You hardly ate anything these past few days."

"Don't know… Something just happened…" she paused, "Raven can you come outside with me for a bit?" she asked with a smile.

"While the moon's out? I'm not sure that's safe…But okay."

. . . . .

He followed the mage outside, they didn't walk to far, but as they walked he thought, _"I wonder what Aisha wants." _He followed obediently and they reached the back of a building. It was dark and there were no lights.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing," Her eyes glinted, "I just wanted SOMETHING." Out of nowhere her hair went up and her sharp pointed fangs came out, but before the other vampire could do anything she grabbed him in a tight hold, "I want my power BACK!" She bit his neck with much rage, some blood spurt out and Raven was in pain.

"VOID PRINCESS?"

She bit harder, and her costume appeared back in a flash, he began to wobble, but kept his balance. _"She's taking in so much in so little time! I'll have to pry her off!" _He grabbed her with his normal hand and claw, he used what was left of his strength to get her off, the hold was tight, but slowly she came off. Finally she jumped away from him and jumped on the top of the building. The other vampire was extremely weak, he couldn't go after her. He covered the dripping blood with his hand and tried to apply pressure. The Void Princess stared back at him, licked her lips and teleported away. _"What happened to Aisha?" _he collapsed onto the ground and fell asleep.


	9. Another note  :3

HEY READERSSSSS :D sry it took me SO long to get a new chapter! But I was getting so much inspiration! And the thing that gave me the MOST inspiration was a pic of Raven trying to make Aisha smile~ 3 I saw it on deviantART and it gave me so much inspiration! :D TY to the person who drew it! I'll try to get the next chapter in as soon as possible! ^ w ^ the person who made the pic was made by StarandCake, TY so much :D


	10. Chapter 7 Together Again

Rena, Elsword and Eve all ate at the breakfast table, not knowing what action they had missed. The elf was furiously tapping her foot, unable to keep her mind off of where Raven and Aisha were. Finally she gave up on waiting.

"Okay! We've waited long enough! I haven't seen Aisha or Raven since last night. I'm going to go look for them!"

"I'll go with you! Eve you stay here!"

The Empress was quiet, "Very well…"

Rena and Elsword rushed out of the castle.

"Where do you think they are? They've been gone for so long." The red haired boy was confused, worried and angry.

"I don't know, but we're going to keep searching until we find them, even if it takes us forever."

They walked all over town; they went to previous towns they visited as well, frequently asking people if they had seen Aisha or Raven. After hours of searching they finally got a small hint as to where Aisha might be, but it didn't seem entirely true, that it was Aisha.

"Yes, I have seen a purple haired girl with a staff, but I'm afraid she doesn't look entirely as you described. It was a dark mage with a bat staff, and very revealing clothing. I saw her sitting on a tree very well hidden, probably cloud gazing." A young black haired woman told them.

"That can't be Aisha… There are loads of other mages out there, but it wouldn't hurt to check." Rena said.

"Do you know exactly where this person was?" Elsword politely asked the woman.

"Somewhere in Ruben I believe."

"Oh that's pretty close! Let's go Rena! Thank you very much ma'am." Both of them ran out of Bethma, and headed for Ruben.

. . . . .

"Ughhh… What happened?" Raven rubbed his head and got up. His glove was stained with blood. _"Oh… Now I remember. Void Princess…" _Quickly he forgot about it.

He walked around town. _"I should probably look for Aisha first… I sense she's not in Velder anymore."_

So he went looking for Void Princess on his own. He walked past Bethma, and Elder. Somehow he understood which direction he was supposed to go.

Soon he came across a VERY tall tree in Ruben, with many branches and leaves, obviously a place for hiding. Void Princess was nowhere in sight.

_"If I call out for her… She'll definitely run away." _

So he began to climb the tall tree, using his claw as support to lift himself up. He climbed very high. When he looked down it frightened him, but he continued trying not to make much noise. Soon he saw Void Princess.

He watched her from behind the branches. She wasn't her usual self; she gazed at the clouds with no emotion. And sighed at her own thoughts.

"Hello Raven…"

The branches rustled and the vampire got out and sat on the large, clean branch with Aisha.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I don't know anymore Raven."

The gloomy atmosphere made it hard to talk, so they both gazed at the sky.

"So you're a princess now?"

"I guess so." Aisha slightly giggled. "I have to admit, I do like this form better than my old one."

"So from now on, will I have to bow whenever you enter the room? And say things like, how may I serve you my princess?" He joked.

"Yep, otherwise I'll send you to the dungeon. And Elsword will be the guard dog."

They softly laughed and gazed at the sky again.

"That's only going to happen… If you stop running though."

"But… I'm scared that I might hurt you guys. Like when I switched everyone's bodies."

"I think… The only reason those things have been happening is because you didn't have anyone to help you."

"What do you mean?"

"When you transformed you were left alone for too long, but when I transformed… Everyone was right outside the door."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that… If you come back and stop running from us. You'll find it easier to control your power." He held out his hand. "If you come back, you won't be alone anymore. I'll help you get through it."

Aisha hesitated at first, but took Raven's hand and sighed. "Promise?"

"I promise."

"Then… I guess I'll go, but I hurt my leg and I'm low on mana. Should we wait?"

"No that's okay, trust me."

He got up and put Aisha to his back. Gently he glided from branch to branch using his claw for support, while the girl hung onto him. In about a minute they were back on the ground with not too many cuts.

"I love you Raven. I'm sorry I hurt you yesterday." The mage whispered into his ear.

Raven blushed, "You didn't hurt me, and I owed you anyway." He smiled and carried the girl back to Velder.

Soon they were greeted by Rena and Elsword. "RAVEN, AISHA!" they ran up to the two. "Where were you guys? Why were you gone so long? What happened to Aisha? Aisha why do you look so different? Why do you guys have so many cuts?" They threw so many questions at once. Raven held up his claw. "One at a time please."

"Where were you guys?" The elf asked.

"Oh… We were in a tree star gazing and accidently fell asleep."

"Why were you in Ruben?" The Lord Knight questioned.

"They had the best tree." He pointed at the very tall one. "Aisha hurt her leg, so I'm carrying her now. You guys don't have to worry we're fine."

They all walked home. Safely, and together again.

OMG! Sorry for taking SOOOOO long!I was playing Elsword, watching anime and I have school ._. I promise this isn't the end! I SWEAR! This is just another chapter. Thank you too all the readers ;D I promise this isn't the end. So just keep on waiting. I promise I won't take as long to write the next chapter. :D


	11. Chapter 8 Love, confusion and happiness

_** LOL okay quick question for u guys. See I've been playing Elsword lately and lov to pvp (Except for all the people that call me names T.T) . Don't you think that it's normal to run away from laggers? Cause whenever I hit them they break from my combos with a lag. Someone kept calling me a runner because I was trying to avoid his lag, and I was almost dead. Does running from someone who purposefully lags to get out of combos count as being a runner? LOL one dude purposefully lagged so much he d/c himself! XD Also if u see me in a pvp and I'm not friendly at all… That probably means I lost to a whole lot of ppl. And was angry. Plz message me or review me about your opinion. So ya thx for reading. :D**_

The Princess sighed as she slightly awoke, she was still clinging onto Raven's back like a small child.

They all soon reached the castle and she was laid down on the couch, everyone rested on the couches. Raven sat upright with the girls head on his lap.

Eve gazed at the scene, she looked at Elsword. Rena observed through a peek in her eyes. She noticed something, Eve was crying! The Queen rubbed her eyes and ran to her room.

The elf got up and quietly walked to the nasod's room. Quickly taking a peek at the two vampires and smiling. She reached the door and gently knocked. "Y-you may Enter…." the voice sniffled.

The women walked into the room gently closing the door behind her. "Eve?"

"Y-yes?" the girl rubbed her eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"I-I I don't know what you mean. T-this is most likely a-a leak or a malfunction."

"No… It's real tears." The elf sat next to the nasod. "So what's bothering you?"

"I don't understand what you are talking about."

"Then why are you crying Eve?"

"W-well whenever I see Elsword… Caring about Aisha I feel angered inside. I don't understand the feeling at all. Do you understand this feeling?"

"Ahhh… I see, so you're jealous?"

"W-what is jealous?"

"Well Eve… It's the felling you get when you strongly desire something that you do not have, but someone else does."

"But Elsword…. Is something I could never have. How can I desire him?"

"Do you understand what love is Eve?"

"Better than before, yes."

"If you had to tell the person that you loved most, who would it be?"

"E-E-Elsword… For many reasons of course! He was the one to awaken me, and ever since, he has been a wonderful friend." Eve was still wet with tears.

"Well… Why not tell him?"

"B-because… I-it's not normal… For a nasod and a human… A nasod cannot have feelings! It is just too human!"

"Well…Eve, all I can say is that love comes in many forms. And if you want Elsword to love you back, you have to tell him."

"B-but he is already in love with Aisha. What will make him choose me over her?"

"I admit its Elsword's choice to choose who he likes, but you can always make his choice go a little more towards you. You just need to make the first step."

"I suppose…"

"Okay! Good! Now you think really long and hard about it! I'll leave you to do your thinking." And with that, the elf exited the room lightly closing the door behind her.

The Queen was left in her own thoughts.

. . . . .

Raven looked down at the girl on his lap and patted her head, her eyes were open. "Can't sleep?" he whispered as the Rune Slayer snored away.

"Mhmmm…"

"Want to talk about it?"

"I guess…"

Raven continued to pat her head as she explained.

"Every time I dream, I see the demon king. He looks kind of in pain and he seems to be calling out to something or someone. And after that he looks straight at me and says "You're still mine." It kind of creeps me out."

"Well… He's wrong. You're not his, you're mine." Raven teased as he tickled her.

"Hey!" the girl giggled as softly as she could.

"I wonder what we're going to do about demon king.

They both got up and ate breakfast, while Elsword snoozed away. Soon Rena came into the kitchen, she silently sat at the table giggling to herself. Everyone stared at her.

No one spoke a word for the entire breakfast. "Aisha can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Raven finally said.

"Uhhh… Sure."

They both walked toward Raven's room, Aisha sat down on the bed with him. "So what's up?"

"Well… I know that we've got the whole vampire situation under control, but I was still thinking about the demon king situation. What exactly do we do about that?"

"I'm not sure, but… Maybe it's something we both have to do together."

Elsword peeked through the door at the two. "Um… Vanessa summons you." He blushed.

The two vampires looked at each other, got up, and exited through the door. They left the castle and went to Vanessa's building. Not sure of what exactly they would see.

. . . . .

Eve held her hands in a tight fist, _"I must tell him I love him now." _She stepped out of her room. Elsword sat in the living room, quiet and gloomy. The Queen tightened her fist even more. And she slowly approached the red headed boy.

"E-E-Elsword?"

The boy looked behind himself, and saw Eve, "Hi Eve."

"Are you o-ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but what about you? You're stuttering."

"I-I am alright… It is just that…. I wanted to tell you something."

"Okay… I'm listening." He smiled as the queen sat next to him.

"It is just that…. I have known you for so long… And you have been such a wonderful friend. You were the first person I had seen. A-and..." Her face was red from all her embarrassment.

Elsword chuckled, "You've been an awesome friend to me Eve, I'm glad I've met you."

The queen shivered, _"Awesome friend? Nothing more than that?" _she took a breath and continued. She choked out the last few words. "I-I-I l-love y-you." She went in for a quick kiss and rushed out of the room.

The boy's eyes were wide from the surprise. He covered his mouth and blushed, _"My first kiss?" _but after a few moments, he started to smile and began to laugh softly. _"It was better than I have imagined. Even if it was for a few seconds." _

Eve slammed the door behind her, making sure to lock it. She curled up on her bed with her knees to her chest. She sighed, but soon began to smile and slept after a day of crying, and the day she would never forget.


	12. Chapter 9 In the Dark

**LOL I feel like this story is super dramatic .w. Well I did start writing it after reading twilight, what do you expect? Ty to everyone who reads and reviews! **

Both vampires walked to Vanessa's house with not much conversation. "What do you think she wants?" Aisha kept asking.

"I don't know."

So they continued walking. They soon reached Vanessa's part of the castle. She was sitting on a chair behind a desk doing some paper work. "Hello Aisha, Raven."

"Hello Vanessa." They both said together.

"Take a seat."

They obeyed and sat at the two chairs in front of the desk.

"Now I have called you, because I understand you two are vampires right?"

They stared at her, how did she know?

"I know because Elsword told me."

_"I'm killing the idiot red head first thing when we get back." _The purple vampire thought.

"So that means you're the only two that can complete this mission that I have assigned you."

"That is?" The male vampire asked.

"I want you two to destroy demon king."

"But! If we do that! We'll take all his dark power!" The mage worried.

"Yes… But I think you two can control it. You've managed to keep your vampire powers under control; this is just the next step. So I'm sure you can manage it together."

"Are you sure this is a good idea Vanessa?" The nasod vampire asked.

"I'm sure you can do it." She passed Aisha a folded piece of paper. "That's the spell you use to get to the demon king. Use it wisely." And with that she dismissed them.

Both got up and walked back to their part of the castle, but were still very confused.

"What do you think she meant when she said only we can do this?" Raven asked.

"Probably because were vampires. We have enough dark power to be allowed into the demon king's realm. I still don't see how such a cute bat creature could be so evil." The girl giggled.

They both walked to their part of the castle in silence. It was getting late.

"Do you think we should go to the demon king now?" the mage asked as she looked out the window.

"Well… Not just yet." The man choked.

_"Oh… Raven's getting thirsty. I probably will be soon too." _They went back inside their room. Elsword was sitting at the couch, "Oh hey Aisha! Raven!"

"Hi Els, what's up with you today? You're so quiet." Aisha said.

Rena poked her head through the kitchen door, "Hey Aisha and Raven! Was the Vanessa meeting okay?"

"Yeah, nothing too serious." Raven said."Now if you'll excuse me. I'll be in my room." He rushed to his room.

Everyone stared as the door slammed shut.

"I better go with him…" the girl walked past the elf and the Rune Slayer. She entered the thirsty vampire's room. She gently closed the door behind her.

"Are you okay Raven?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." He sat on the bed shaking with his head down.

"You know, you don't have to hold back anymore." The girl sighed and sat next to him. He nodded.

Slowly he got his mouth to Aisha's neck, pulled down the neck cover, and bit down deeply. It didn't hurt as much as it did before. The girl patted his head as he gulped. It was slower than most times Raven bit. Maybe he was trying his best not to make it hurt, or he was just so weak from thirst that he wanted to take his time. After a few seconds of slow drinking, he grabbed the girl's arms and got on top of her while drinking even faster now.

"R-Raven?" the mage was blushing, but let him continue drinking. It was a lot slower than most times, but this time it didn't make her as weak, but soon Aisha started getting thirsty too. Raven got his head away from the girl's neck; there was still some red liquid in his mouth. "Are you okay R…" But before she could finish the vampire's lips were to hers and he kissed her while letting the liquid flow out.

She gulped in the blood, it wasn't hers. Raven bit his tongue and spread it all over her tongue. He slowly got up and wiped his mouth, "Sorry, I know you can't really use your fangs yet. So I decided to help you." He smirked at Aisha's blushing red face. Her hands were over her mouth. _"Was that a French kiss?" _ She blushed so much; the vampire laughed and patted her head. "We are going to see demon king today right? So it's best that we're both fed before we go."

. . . . .

"You know I really wonder what goes on when Aisha and Raven are alone." Rena wondered as she looked at Raven's room from the kitchen table, with her head resting on her hands.

"Who knows…. But I don't wanna think about it." Elsword blushed.

"Els…" Rena sighed. _"Why'd you make me think like that?" _

Eve came into the room smiling. Rena looked from her to Elsword, the boy was blushing with his mouth covered by his hand. The queen walked to the kitchen table and acted natural.

"Salutations Rena."

"Hi Eve," The elf looked, "You seem happy today."

"Oh well… Oberon just told me this wonderful secret that's all." She lied.

"That is?"

"A secret!" the queen quickly dismissed that subject. "Where are Raven and Aisha?"

Rena pointed to the room.

"Oh… Are they always together?"

"These days usually they are."

Elsword turned on the TV and put the volume all the way up, a sure sign that he didn't want to hear about it.

"ELSWORD TURN THAT DOWN!" the elf and the nasod covered their ears.

. . . . .

"Okay so here's the spell that Vanessa gave me. WHY IS THE TV ON SO LOUD?" The mage held up the piece of paper. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yes."

"Okay…" She unfolded the crinkled paper and saw the spell. It was the same spell that she had used to get her powers.

They both recited it under their breath and held hands, slowly the room went black and the demon king was right in the middle of the room. He was sighing and moaning in pain. "You two again…"

"Hi demon king."

"Can you two kill me some other time? When I'm not so weak?"

"No can do, sorry." The mage apologized.

"Fine… Just do it… Put me out of my misery." His eyes glowed.

Raven took the chance and slashed the demon with his claw. It screeched and vanished. "That was easier than I thought." The vampire said, but he noticed Aisha was screaming, curled up on the ground. The problem wasn't the demon king himself, but what was INSIDE of the demon king.

Quickly Raven took the thrashing girl's hands and squeezed them. She calmed down, but then two shadows came out of her. It didn't look like her. It was a shadow of Elsword and a shadow of Blade Master! The Rune Slayer Shadow looked at him. Aisha fell into a coma. _"Fight me!" _a voice echoed through the room from the Shadow Blade Master, _"Aisha's mine!" _Elsword's voice echoed.The darkness inside was the fact that she couldn't decide between her love for Raven or her love for Elsword.


	13. last authors note

Hi readers. Im sorry to say that Ive lost all my ideas of the next chapter. Im guessing its because of the depression of test taking. My birthday came and my friends replaced me. I probably wont write in awhile unless something changes. My whole guild in the game quit so I haven't played elsword in awhile. I guess what I'm trying to say is, im to depressed to write anymore. I cant get any ideas. And I feel weird cause I feel like all my fanfics sound like something from twilight. Well I guess that's what happens when you write a story about vampires. So I'm marking this fanfic complete until further notice.


	14. Chapter 14 Raven vs Seris FINAL

_**MY MESSED UP DREAM THAT MADE ME CONTINUE THIS FANFIC : .w. (This is all real) XD**_

_**Me: "Am I Dreaming yet?" **_

_***Sees a flying monkey.* *sees Spongebob singing the power within…***_

"_**Yep I'm dreaming…Ooooooooo I'm Saliya my character!" w**_

_***Sees a door* "Oooooo I wonder where this leads to…" **_

_***opens it* **_

_***See's Raven holding Aisha like a princess and inching toward her neck***_

_**Aisha: "Raven I want to be with you forever…" ( In a twilight voice )**_

_**Raven: "I feel the same way Aisha…" ( In a twilight voice )**_

_**Aisha: "I want to be a vampire with you forever…" ( In a twilight voice ) **_

_**Me: ….Da F*** O. o**_

_***They both look my way* **_

_**Aisha: "Don't tell Elsword!" O.O**_

_**Raven: "Don't tell Rena!" O.O **_

_**Me: "Ok… But what are you guys doing in my dream?" **_

_**Both: *evil smiles* "It's a SIGN~ YOU MUST CONTINUE THE FANFIC OR an angry bird will break through your window and kill you." **_

_**Me: …**_

_***See's King Julian the Lemur ( From Madagascar ) singing I Like to Move it….*O. o**_

_***Elsword comes in with a chainsaw* **_

_**Elsword:" Ima kill the author who wrote this stupid Elsword vampire fanfic!"**_

_**Me: Holy Sh** O_O Am I high? *runs* **_

_***Is happy that my mom flipped me off the bed to make me get ready for school* .w. **_

…_**.. **_

Two shadows, one Raven. It seemed as though the two shadows had the exact same powers as a Rune Slayer or Blade Master would, but what was good is that there were no teams. Everyone fought each other in a triangle.

The Blade Master used a lot of Bloody acceleration while the Rune Slayer used Storm Blade. It was hard for Raven to dodge it all, but he managed to.

He used as many nukes as he could, but they were easily evaded and the radiation proved to have no effect. The Shadows soon started to attack each other, but they wouldn't leave the vampire out of the fight.

It felt like hours of battling, but they all went without breaking a sweat. ( But can shadows sweat? ) Aisha was still in a coma. And to Raven it seemed hopeless to keep attacking the shadows because NOTHING was working. Weapons clashed loudly. Soon both shadows decided to team up on Raven before attacking each other.

A bright flash interrupted the battle, and a 900 pound red werewolf came in. It was on fire! It easily chased the shadows away. It growled at everything, even Raven.

"Hey Els." Raven chuckled darkly.

"I sensed that you guys needed some help." A message went into his head.

"Do you know how to defeat those things?"

"With fire like mine!"

Elsword's brightness was so white that you would go a little blind even if you did close your eyes. He rammed into the two shadows and threw the around like worn out chew toys while Raven did his best to shield his eyes, a slight screech coming from his mouth.

"Raven! Nuke now!" He threw them from his mouth toward the vampire.

"Nuclear!"

One of the shadows was gone, but one more was left. The Blade Master was still alive!

"So I guess in the end… Raven's love does turn out to be stronger." Elsword sighed and turned back into a Rune Slayer.

"Wait, what? How do you know?"

"Because if I loved Aisha more than you did, I wouldn't have died in your Nuclear."

The Shadow was still alive, but badly injured. It held its arm tight while it oozed black liquid.

"Well I better get going now, I'm too weak to fight…" He vanished into the shadows.

The Blade Master was injured, but still alive; Raven feared what might be next. The demon king's power could do almost anything evil imagined.

Suddenly the shadow started to disfigure, and reshaped its body. It was Seris! She wasn't a shadow, but it looked like the real thing! _"Are you ready to make the sacrifice and allow me to rest in peace forever?" _she slid out her own katana.

"Yes." He said without a doubt, _"I'm ready to move on." _

Seris smiled and lunged for him with her katana. He remembered his last few memories he had with her before she died, she was a very good fighter, but Raven always beat her at duels ever since they were kids.

_ Ever since they were kids…_

_ "Raven no fair! You cheated! You always cheat!" Seris sobbed, _

_ "No way! I'm an honorable fighter! You're just a sore loser!"_

_ Seris lunged at him again, but he quickly deflected and she fell onto the grass. _

_ "Ow! Raven you're so mean!" _

_ "I'm so sorry Seris! I didn't mean to!" he ran over to her and took her hand. _

_ She took him arm and pushed him to the ground pointing her katana at his face. _

_ "Hey!" _

_ She giggled, "Honorable, but easily tricked." _

_ "Hey Seris." He pushed the katana away from his face and sat up. _

_ "Yeah Raven?" She sat down next to him._

_ "Let's get married when we're older." _

_ . But they didn't know that Alex was Eavesdropping on their conversation that day._

, , , , ,

"Elsword! What happened to you!" Rena rushed over to her friend who came out of his room with his clothes half ripped and drenched with black blood.

"It's okay Rena, I'll explain later." He dozed off on the couch.

Eve and the elf both watched their friend sleep, confused about everything. Rena siliently sobbed, but the empress noticed.

"Why are you crying Rena?"

"I feel so left out… I don't know a thing that's going on,,, And I can't do anything to help anyone."

"Didn't you say you read Raven's mind?"

"Yes, but… I didn't have enough time to read everything."

Eve comforted her friend as best as she could. Neither of them knowing what was going on.

. . . . .

The two weapons clashed. Seris had somehow gotten a lot better then she used to be, but Raven knew that he just HAD to win this battle. No one used any special moves, just a normal duel.

"Please actually try Raven!"

"I am."

"What happened to that honor you were talking about so much?"

"I still have it." He slashed her once across the chest. She twitched but kept going.

"That's better." She giggled.

. . . . .

_"Hey Raven! That hurt!" _

_ "Sorry Seris, but you have to learn to deal with pain."_

_ "But why? I thought you said you would protect me forever." _

_ "I'm sorry, but I can't ALWAYS be there."_

_ Seris began to sob again. _

_ "But I am always there" He pointed to her heart._

_ "Pffft you got that from a movie Raven _

_ They laughed, "Maybeeee~" _

. . . . .

Raven finally stabbed through Seris stomach. She gasped, but slowly began to smile. "Thank you… Raven." She hugged him and slowly began to disappear.

Aisha mumbled. The victor walked toward her, "Wake up Aisha." He shook her.

"Five more minutes grandma…." She rolled over.

Raven sighed, he kissed her on the lips and collected the girl in her arms and placed her on his back, he walked through the shadow wall and was back in his room.

The mage sighed, "Don't worry it's over now." He patted her back. _"Goodbye Seris."_

. . . . .

Rena was still sobbing while Eve did her best to help her friend feel better, but it wasn't enough. Raven came through the door with Aisha on his back. "Raven! Aisha!"

Elsword sat up and held his arms in an awkward karate pose, "Wha-Where? Oh." And he dozed off once again.

Raven set Aisha down on the couch and sat next to her.

"You guys have a lot of explaining to do…" The elf scolded.

. . . .

five years later:

Eve was sitting in her room, on her computer typing something.

"My Queen, May I ask what you are working on?" one drone asked.

"Just a story that Raven and Aisha told me."

"Oh My GOD, no more vampires." Oberon face palmed.

"Don't tell me you read the whole twilight series AGAIN?" Ophelia said.

"By the way, what DID happen in the end?" Reby asked.

"Elsword got to keep his wolf power which came in very handy for extreme battles, ( A new skill has been acquired ) ;D and both Raven and Aisha got to keep their vampire powers as long as they could take blood from each other which is okay since they're both dating. It's quite amazing how they can create whips from blood, or their special attacks can kill in almost one hit, but sadly they can easily miss ( A new skill is acquired. ) Rena has learned how to become a fairy and obtain wings to soar around in battle and she can also spin around and create her own extreme tornado ( A new skill is acquired ) I have learned how to create a parasite that can last in a body for a little while and damage opponents from the inside ( a new skill is acquired ) Chung has learned how to multiply his guns so that he can use many blasts and blind an opponent for a while (new skill acquired. ) And the gang is still together today."

The whole gang ran into Eve's room and sat all together.

"Were you guys spying on me?"

_FIN .w._

Me: Oh here Eve take my fanfic.

Eve: Thank you, but why?

*points at all the angry Raven x Rena and Elsword x Aisha fans* .w.

_** LOL and sorry I made like a whole paragraph based on new moves the gang learned. I just wish they COULD learn those moves because it would be so epic .w. **_


End file.
